


Righteous

by WendigoDreaming



Series: Hannibal Drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, M/M, Mentions of in plot cannibalism, Top Will, leaning more to non-con, straddles the line of dub-con and non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoDreaming/pseuds/WendigoDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember reading that cannibalism is the most intense version of domination there is.” Will leaned down to whisper into the man’s ear, careful though to stay far enough away that he couldn’t grab a bite of him if Hannibal got desperate enough. Will’s voice sunk as the gun slipped down to press up into his diaphragm between his fluttering ribcage. “I’m going to take that from you Doctor Lecter. I’m going to take every ounce of control from you until you are as degraded as those people you consider pigs.”</p><p>(Drabble for the preview of 02x07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous

Will’s hand gripped the gun as he pointed it right at Lecter’s serene face. He did not move, nor make any attempt to guard himself. He was completely unperturbed at the fact that with one theoretical snap of his fingers his brains could be splattered across the pristine kitchen he loved so much. But then again, this was not the first time his kitchen had been subjected to human brain.

“How would killing me make you feel?” Hannibal asked, turning to look at him. Those unnatural burgundy eyes, like a deep red wine, stared down the length of the barrel before meeting Will’s own unflinchingly. 

Oh, it would make him feel all sorts of things, but the feeling bubbling most in his stomach was that of justice. Months he had sat in the cell waiting for this moment. Trust. He had placed trust in this man. His head, mind and heart, and he’d sliced it all open and dissected it for fun.

“Righteous.” Will hissed out, his hand shaking as he swept forward. The gun was thrust up near Lecter’s skull and when his fingers did pull down on the trigger he met his demise with a simple, almost dismissive and disappointed turn of the head.

A small snap filled the air as the gun discharged no bullet.

That wouldn’t do. He wanted flinching, backing up against the expensive marble counter top. A plea would have been sweeter than Chopin to Will’s ear and yet he was greeted by nothing but a man fully at ease with the decisions of his ex-patient.

“I’m not in your chair anymore Doctor Lecter. I can see you clearly for what you are.” All charred black skin, antlers, and a stomach full of Beverly and Abigail. “So don’t psychoanalyze me.” Every word was staccato as he forced the gun hard against the doctor’s skull. 

“You have always been in my chair Will.” Hannibal breathed out as he took a calculated step forward, the gun digging into him. 

A ice cold hand moved up towards Will’s face. There was no way he’d let that monster touch him. Not again, not ever again. Touching required trust and he’d let Lecter brush those same fingers along the skin wrapping around his fevered brain far too often. So long as he was alive Lecter’s fingers would never again dig into the mess that was his brain. “Don’t.” Will seethed, moving the gun to knock aside the doctor’s reaching hand. 

“You know,” Hannibal began, stepping forward again—Will could sense he was being corralled against his will back into the corner of the kitchen, “I think confinement suited you Will. You are more now than you have ever been. Though the mask was perhaps too much…” Long fingers reached up and smoothed along the stubble of his jaw. Will’s eyes darted down and a shuddering breath left him. He could still feel the cool plastic of the muzzle before his laboured breaths fogged it up and made it suffocatingly hot and sticky. The touch sent tiny jolts through him. It has been so long since anyone had—

“Confinement has equalized us, if it has done anything.” Will pushed forward, engaging Hannibal in a physical tango where there had once been a mental dance. Only this time it wasn’t as if Will was blindfolded and stumbling along trying to match the fast paced steps of his partner. Lecter wasn’t leading them, it was Will’s turn. “I came for a reckoning.” The gun was lowered and the barrel pressed into the fine silk of Lecter’s tie. Satisfaction stirred in Will’s stomach as he finally gained a small micro scowl from the Doctor. Rude. That was very rude. Will moved the gun over to hover over his rotten, maggot-filled heart and his other hand snagged up that fancy tie, whirled it around his wrist and tugged until the Doctor coughed and rasped out. “And Doctor Lecter, I swear to you I’m not leaving until I get it.”

“You are being rather rude William.” A pale tongue darted out and slipped out to slip against the doctor’s thin lips. No doubt not a few weeks ago he was licking the juices of Beverly from that very mouth. It took everything in Will not to jam the gun down his throat. 

Will laughed darkly before releasing the tie. The sound of Lecter sucking in breaths desperately spurred him on as he snagged the expensive vest until the buttons snapped and clattered between their feet. The older man’s gaze hardened in the dark of the kitchen. “Was that rude?” He couldn’t stop the chuckle that left him as he pushed aside the fabric and pressed the gun hard enough that Hannibal had to bow his back against the counter to compensate. “No, no Doctor Lecter. Rude would be admitting that I never particularly enjoyed your cooking.” The chest against his gun swelled up. “Rude would be telling you I want to ruin you in the most degrading way imaginable.”

Hannibal moved so quickly that Will almost didn’t react in time. He move to grab the gun, but while his reflexes were quick, Will was focused and he had spent a life time of honing his reflexes while fishing. Hannibal bucked up against Will to push him off but Will simply fisted up the tie and pulled back as hard as his arm would allow him. He could feel the muscles under his jacket cording and pulling as the Doctor’s mouth sputtered to form words. “You said you wanted a friend. I know you wanted an equal Doctor Lecter.” Will smiled and leaned down close enough that he could smell the Doctor’s cologne and he could no doubt smell that cologne he despised so much. “Well here you go Lecter. I’m looking you in the eyes for real this time. I am awake.”

“Per….f…fect.” Hannibal choked out from around the tie and as much as he could being bent awkwardly over the counter.

And yet the man knew just how to dig a knife under his skin and flay him. This was his choice. Not Hannibal’s. He could sit there with a purple-ing smug smile and pretend this was his plan all along. He could never see this part coming. 

“I remember reading that cannibalism is the most intense version of domination there is.” Will leaned down to whisper into the man’s ear, careful though to stay far enough away that he couldn’t grab a bite of him if Hannibal got desperate enough. Will’s voice sunk as the gun slipped down to press up into his diaphragm between his fluttering ribcage. “I’m going to take that from you Doctor Lecter. I’m going to take every ounce of control from you until you are as degraded as those people you consider pigs.” 

Will pulled back and yanked him down to the tiles of the floor by the tie and watched as he struggled to breathe. Within a heartbeat he had the gun loaded with a round. “It’s loaded now Doctor Lecter. I’ll shoot you through your fucking skull, so get on your hands and knees.”

“Will-“

“Now.” The heel of his boot stomped down on the small of his back and he watched in utter satisfaction as Hannibal submitted. Turning for a moment to stare at his reflection in the nearby microwave Will could see the black horns twisting their way from between his curls and splitting open his skin. A dark inky black snaked it’s way up from his neck, turning him to shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little avoiding homework drabble in preparation for the new episode tomorrow. Enjoy!
> 
> (I also hope you don't mind I didn't tag it as non-con... I gave a bit of a warning but since there was no actual sex I didn't go all out with the warnings.)
> 
> No beta used. Comments and kudos are super appreciated.


End file.
